That's What You Get
by Pawprinter
Summary: "So you wouldn't want to go swimming now?" "I would never want to go swimming in this water. I still care about my hair, even if I'm out of my other life." "Okay, so you would hate me if I threw you in there?" "You wouldn't." "Maybe I would?" She just got changed, and is expected to be with Him. Maybe they have more in common than eye color. Maybe it would have worked out...


**Hey! Yes, it's amazing! I have yet another one-shot written for today. I'm happy, this is my third story posted today! Anyway this is a story for MoonyLikesChocolate's First Kiss Competition.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Yeah... Enjoy**

**xxx**

* * *

**That's What You Get**

* * *

She held his hand in hers as they walked around the forest. Her eyes were still bright red, but she would have said that she was taking the change quite well.

"What is your favourite color?" The Girl asked. Her eyes left all of the trees and the flowers that were growing in the forest and found the caramel of the man's.

"I like Emold." He said. He stopped walking and put his hands on her waist. He had a little smirk on his lips as he looked down on The Girl.

"Em old?" She asked. He shook my head, but smiled despite himself.

"No, emold. One word." He said. The Girl laughed louder and his hand reached down and wrapped a blonde curl around his finger.

"Emold?" She asked. He nodded.

"Emold." He confirmed. The Girl laughed again.

"What is that, I don't think I've ever heard about that color?" The Girl whispered. His eyes were fixed on the curl he was intent on playing with.

"You know that color we see now, as vampires. The one that nobody knew existed when we were humans?" He asked. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I named it Emold."

"Interesting." The Girl whispered. His eyes moved from her curl to her eyes. He smiled and they both pulled away at the same time. He re-took her hand and they started walking.

"Your favourite color?" He asked. The Girl shrugged.

"Pink." She mumbled.

"Really?" The Man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." The Girl said. She smiled remembering all of the pink dresses and hats she wore in the life before.

"Okay, that's cool." He insisted. The Girl ran to the tree only a few steps away. He followed right behind her, stopping at the same tree. She slid to the ground and leaned her head against the tree. She closed her eyes after that.

"I like silver too." She added. She opened her eyes and laughed.

"Typical girl." He muttered. The Girl laughed as he picked her up from the forest floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" She giggled. He looked down on her and grinned. And then he took off full speed laughing.

* * *

"It is so beautiful out here." The Girl mumbled under her breath.

He was still carrying The Girl in his arms. He nodded his head. They were standing on a cliff, the very edge, overlooking a cold looking body of water. She was sure it was a lake or ocean. The waves were quite big, bringing the tide closer to the rocky beach.

"It is." He agreed. The Girl's eyes fluttered closed as the smell of sea water hit her nose.

'_I bet the water was freezing.' _She thought dully.

"Have you ever been swimming in the water before?" The Girl asked suddenly. She opened her eyes and looked the guy in the eyes.

"No." The guy said. The Girl nodded her head sadly.

"It's so much fun." She gushed. She looked over the edge and smiled at the memories that were coming through. "When I was a little girl my mum would take me to the beach every weekend. I wouldn't be allowed in the water, but when my mum would get distracted by talking with a friend of hers I would go running into the water. And when I was even younger, near the age of being a baby, I was taken into the water by my father." The Girl said. She smiled.

"I grew up nowhere near water, so I could never go swimming." The Guy said. "Did you go swimming before you were changed?" The Girl laughed like it was a bitter joke.

"I wish." She mumbled. "But I was too obsessed with boys, love, lipstick, clothes, and perfect hair to do anything fun." The Girl mumbled dryly. The guy smiled.

"So you didn't go swimming because…?"

"I didn't go swimming because I didn't want my makeup to run, or my hair too become to curly, or too straight, or I didn't want it to become undone." She said. The Girl sighed and relaxed in The Guy's arms when the smell of sea hit her nose again.

"So you wouldn't want to go swimming now?" The Guy asked curiously. The Girl's eyes flew open and she laughed like it was a joke.

"I would never want to go swimming in this water. It looks like it has an iceberg in its bay." She said. "And I still care about my hair, even if I'm out of my other life." She added. Her hand found its way to her hair. "I learned to appreciate it." The Guy grinned.

"Okay, so you would hate me if I threw you in there?" The Guy asked. The Girl stopped laughing and turned to face the guy with scared eyed.

"You wouldn't."

"Maybe I would?" The Guy asked. The Girl started squirming around in the hold, trying to break free.

"Don't you dare!" The Girl warned once she realised that she was stuck. The Guy laughed and jumped.

They landed in the water with a splash. The Girl managed to break free of the hold sometime during the fall and was now kicking her way to the surface. As soon as she broke surface laughing filled her ears. The Guy was all wet, no surprise, but looked like he was having a good time. The Girl let out a scream knowing that her hair, her clothes, and her makeup were all messed up.

"You!" The Girl screamed. The Guy smiled and laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist." The Guy said. The Girl screamed and splashed water at him. The Guy started laughing. "I'm sorry, but you look like a wet cat."

"I look like a wet cat!" The Girl yelled. Immediately her hand flew to her hair and started trying to fix it. The Guy stopped laughing seeing The Girl's distress.

"A very pretty wet cat." The Guy assured her. The Girl pouted and started to wave her arms over her hair and face. "Calm down, you look cute."

"No I don't, I look like a wet ca-"

The Girl was cut off with a small kiss. The Guy leaned in and pressed his lips against the girl's. The Girl wrapped her arms around The Guy's neck. After a few seconds The Girl smiled against the kiss and pushed The Guy under the water. For about a minute he was held under water. When she let him resurface she was laughing.

"That's what you get, Ed." The Girl laughed. Edward laughed and smiled. He took a handful of water and threw it on The Girl. The Girl stopped laughing and looked at Edward with a frown. Edward smiled.

"That's what you get, Rose."

Sadly enough, at the end of the year Rose found her true Mate. And Ed never got the chance to see another wet cat.

* * *

**If you didn't figure it out... The Girl was Rosalie and The Guy was Edward. I love Rose/Em, but this story idea came to me.**

**So what do you think? Did you love it? Hate it? Enjoy it? Want to poke your eyes out?**

**Thank you. Please review. It would make me the happiest person in the whole world!**

**Thanks again!**

**And until next time,**

**Paw**


End file.
